


Spellweaving

by aryas_zehral



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Magic, spell casting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow writes the words of the spell on the canvas of Tara's skin. Kink_bingo square: "writing on the body".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellweaving

Tara flinched instinctively as the brush first touched her skin even though she knew it was coming. Her stomach had been in knots of expectation ever since her skin had been bared to the heavy air inside the circle.

"Shh, you need to stay still," Willow murmured behind her distractedly as the brush withdrew.

"I know. Sorry," she whispered back, shame flooding her suddenly. This had been her idea. She should be able to follow the instructions.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Willows lips brushed her shoulder and Tara could feel the smile on her lips. She felt soothed.

"OK." She did not move this time when the soft bristles of the brush and the viscous paint trailed along her skin. It was warmer than she expected and she smiled softly at that thought. She had been the one who set the paint over the candle to warm just as the spell had demanded. She concentrated on the words being painted on her skin, on the chant Willow would begin shortly when the enchantment was nearing completion. She concentrated on the spell being weaved with herself as its center point. On the connection and combination of power that they were trying to enhance between them.

As the brush stroked along her skin, a soft caress, marking runes and mystical symbols, Tara could feel the magic being channelled into her skin. It was a spark at first, a mere hint of electricity, building into a steady tingling sensation which ran along her skin, down her back to the base of her spine and along her arms until she was no longer having problems staying still because of the oddness of being written on but because of the urge to reach out, to touch, to feel more sensations and connections. Her breasts felt heavy, the nipples tight, and she felt the air in the room as a second point of contact, moving along her rapidly sensitised skin.

Willow was speaking now. Her voice low and distant. Tara felt she could feel a crackle in the air but she could not concentrate on the words or the magic. Her world had narrowed to the brush and the stroke, to the awareness of her bodily existence. She squirmed where she was kneeling, unable to stay still as the words blazed across her skin. Her hands found themselves trailing along the thighs they had rested on, up her belly to touch her breasts, a single finger from one hand circling the nipple before collapsing to palm the orb. The other hand ran up her chest to her neck and into her hair as she stretched her neck to one side and ran her fingers through her hair.

Behind her Willow’s voice stuttered, the paintbrush stilled and Tara keened at the loss of sensation.

“Willow, please,” she pleaded.

“Please what?” Willow asked uncertain, the brush still still on Tara’s skin.

“Please, keep writing,” Tara instructed her. “Finish the spell.”

“OK.” The brush began again and Willow returned to her chant. This time Tara did not attempt to stay still, her finger brushing along her skin. She tried to listen to the words Willow intoned but they were running into each other. She felt far away. She felt too close. She reached out to Willow not with her hands but with her mind, trying to share the sensations she was feeling with her partner. Behind her Willow gasped but continued with her enchantments as the chant and the spell-weaving reached its climax. Tara was panting, sucking in great gulps of breath, her skin slick with sweat as the tingling on her skin became a charge in the air. Suddenly, Willow reached the end and the words blazed on Tara’s skin causing Tara to shriek at the sensation and fall forward, tipping to one side within the circle, catching herself on unsteady arms.

She panted, centering herself and her mind. As the charge faded with the words that were sinking into her skin, a permanent but invisible brand, she turned towards Willow and grinned. Crawling, she approached her and she could feel her magic reaching out towards Willow even before the hands which followed. Reaching her girlfriend she pressed a soft, but sincere, kiss to her lips before leaning back.

“Your turn.” She smiled.


End file.
